Rekindled Soul
by crackalou
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have a little talk. Takes place post timeskip.


**A/N:** This is pretty much my idea of a future manga chapter. I can't help but feel sorry for Sakura, she's worked so hard the past two and a half years or so to bring Sasuke back and protect Naruto, but she really isn't much of a match for Sasuke, not when she's on her own, but I know for a fact Sasuke isn't near as cruel as he makes himself seem. Neh, this didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped, but whatever. I hope you enjoy it. Comments are always appreciated. :)

* * *

"I've changed. You've changed. We aren't what we used to be." 

"Just because we grew up doesn't mean we're different from before. Just because you say you severed any bonds doesn't mean you don't care."

Stop.

Silence.

Shuffle.

Shing.

"Would you care to test that theory out?"

"Why do you keep running away?"

"Why are you so persistent?"

"Is it really all that scary to be loved?"

"Is it really all that bad to mind your own business and shut up?"

No response at first, and then…

"I've kept my silence for long enough. It's about time I change that."

Scoff.

"You can't keep me from my goal."

"I'm not going to try."

"Then there's no reason for me to waste any more breath on you."

Shuffle.

"There are other ways, damn it, why can't you see that?!"

Stop.

"…"

"You had family! A family that cared about you, that loved you! I loved you!"

"You don't know what love is."

She was stunned into silence for a while, but her eyes grew fierce and cold as she recovered from her momentary shock. The intensity of her stare almost made him frightened.

"I don't? I don't?! Who was the one who cared about since the very beginning? Who was the one who cried for you when no one else would? Who was the one who listened to you?!I might have been young and ignorant, and maybe even selfish then, but the things I felt and did for you were not something a child should have felt or done."

"…"

"And what did you as payment? I sacrificed everything for your sake and still do. Your happiness means more than the world to me."

"Then you know my 'happiness' lies-"

"-NOT in the heart of an avenger! Do you really think you can be happy by yourself for the rest of your life in your quest, or if you even succeed in your revenge?"

"I told you before that I know where the path of an avenger leads. I considered the time spent with Team 7 as an alternative, but this is the only way… in the end."

"You mean you aren't willing to make the commitment to dedicate your time and effort, your life, to the people who mean most to you."

"Don't assume that because you spent a few months with me you know everything about me!"

"I know enough about you to understand the pain and the misery you've been going through since your early childhood. I know enough about you to know that you not only need someone to love you, but that you're just as lonely as you ever were. Come home; all you have to do is say 'yes' and everything will be back to the way it used be. Just come back home."

"Are you really foolish enough to believe that? Nothing can be the same… between any of us. Like you said, we're all changed people. We've all decided on our paths. Nothing can mend what we once had back together."

"Yes it can, so long as you're willing to try!"

"Things are more complicated than that. This isn't a Naruto-philosophical world, where everything you believe you can succeed at happens. Not every story is a happy end, not if it wasn't meant to be one."

"But every person is in control of their life story! It can end happily if you're willing to believe it will!"

"An avenger doesn't believe in 'happily ever after', Sakura, because he knows there isn't any chance any god of any sort would be willing to bequeath him with one."

Shuffle.

Stumble.

"If you take one more step-"

"You'll what, tear my legs from my body?"

"If I have to, yes!"

Smirk.

"Just try it."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Desperation was never a very becoming attribute of any person, but the moment Sakura took that one step forward was the moment that hope rekindled her soul. Sasuke vanished with that trade mark speed of his and knocked her out from behind, much like he did three years ago. The "thank you" submitted to her was probably the most genuine, the most sincere, and the most foreign she'd ever received from him, but it rang as loud and clear as a bell.

He did remember; he did understand, and it was a relief to her that not even words could describe.

_There was still hope after all._

_

* * *

_Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think. 


End file.
